Hello Doctor
by FruityFruitFruits
Summary: Danny Fenton hates the doctors. But when his is out for the day and a certain someone is in his place...what will happen to the boy and his feelings? Pompous Pep.


**Hello! Alrighty, this is my first slash-fic, judging on how it came out, I'm not too sure if it's good or not. This is based off of a game I made up and played with a few friends. We told each other five words-any word-and had to write down whatever came out our minds, on a piece of paper front and back. Now I'm making it a bit longer than the original I have, but it is staying towards that same little plot I had. And don't even ask me about how this came to be with said five words. They were (and in this order):**

**Robot, Minion, Tequila, Stethoscope and Chocolate Sauce.**

**We each decided to do a pairing we like, and the one that came to my mind was Vlad/Danny (or Pompous Pep). So anyway, I know it's short, but this is my first. And I finally get to use this title I've wanted to use for a fanfic! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Danny Fenton hated the doctors. He just didn't hate it, he loathed it. Every time he walked through those doors for a check-up, or if he was feeling under the weather, he grew paranoid. What if the doctor found out about his spiritual half? What if the Guys in White showed up? What would he do?

Fidgeting in the chair for a moment, he looked down and stared at a little toy robot, abandoned by a child. He tried to lose himself in his own little world, but soon a cheery voice ripped him out of his daze.

"Mr. Fenton, the doctor will see you now."

Jumping slightly and standing up, he smoothed the wrinkles out of his t-shirt as a woman dressed in a blue top and tan pants smiled warmly at him. She gestured for him to follow her into a hall, lined with different rooms. Passing one, Danny saw a little girl crying as she got a shot, cringing at memories of getting his own when he was a child.

"I'm sorry dear, but your doctor is out today. But don't worry, someone filled in for him." The woman said as she ushered him into a brightly lit room. Slouching, he felt like a minion being brought to his master to do their evil bidding.

After being given the paper-like gown, and after being told to strip down into his undergarments, the woman left. Blushing lightly as he did what he was told; it darkened as he tired the white string around his waist, keeping the blue material from falling. He hated the fact that he had barely any hair on his legs-he had been teased by Dash about it- and that his hips were a bit too wide for a teenage boy. He wasn't a girl, damnit!

Admiring the tile of the ceiling, he looked forward as a figure stepped into the room. His hair was brilliantly silver and pulled back into a ponytail. When he turned around, Danny gasped. His doctor…was Vlad Masters? How did _he _manage to fill in for another doctor?

"Ah, hello Daniel, and how are we feeling this afternoon?" Vlad said, glancing down at the chart in his hand. In the other, however, was a darkish bottle. It almost looked like a tequila bottle.

Danny didn't say a word, but the blush that returned to his face made him feel like he was on fire. His stomach felt as if a million butterflies were flying around inside of it, making him a bit nauseous. He had felt these feelings before, when he looked at Sam in her prom dress…why was he having those feelings for Vlad of all people?

Leaning over so he was eye level with the younger halfa, Vlad put the bottle aside, hiding the label from Danny. He smirked darkly and cupped the boy's chin in his hand. He could feel the boy tremble slightly, but wondered why he was. He had never done this before seeing him; he always seemed so cocky around him, like he was always going to win. Why act like a school girl crushing on a fellow classmate?

"Oh come now my boy, I'm not going to hurt you…yet." Vlad's eyes flashed briefly, a sea of red almost, and then reverted back to the intoxicating midnight blue they were.

Danny shifted on his feet for a moment, and then looked away. What was with these feelings? All he wanted to do right now was things that he heard the boys in the locker room talk about. Hell, even Tucker had said a few things he'd like to do to the cheerleaders before getting slapped upside the head by Sam.

"Now, let's get to your check up, hmm?" He almost squeaked when he heard Vlad speak again, and nodded, jumping up onto the padded countertop.

Untangling the stethoscope from around his neck, Vlad simply fazed Danny's patient gown off, leaving the boy in red and white polka dotted boxers. Squeaking out in embarrassment, and attempting to cover himself up, earning them to be pulled away by Vlad. If a blush could get any darker, it would be on Danny's face. He watched carefully as Vlad wiped the circular part of the stethoscope with a cloth, making sure it wouldn't poison him, he arched his back as the cool metal touched his skin, trying to get away from the contact.

"Vlad…that's…that's so cold!" He whined, and then hitched up his breath when Vlad teased his skin with delicate fingertips.

Danny never noticed the bottle come into view, nor did he noticed when Vlad waved it in front of his face. He finally did notice when Vlad tapped his nose. Looking up, he finally saw what the label of the bottle way. It wasn't tequila, it was chocolate sauce!

"Vlad…what are you doing with that?" He asked a nervous smile painted of his face. Vlad smirked and shrugged, squirting some of it on his hand and flicked it at Danny's face.

"Hey! What was that f-mph?" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Vlad's lips crashed down onto his own, licking at his bottom lip for entrance.

Whimpering softly, Danny let him, and tasted the sweetness of the chocolate, letting his tongue dance with the older halfa's. He soon lost the battle for dominance, and felt his body be lifted and wrapped his legs around Vlad's slim waist. Sure…this was wrong on so many levels, for one he was fourteen and this man was his father's age! And yet, being kissed this way by his arch-enemy…was okay. He never thought of it that way. Could he and Vlad be more than just enemies? Instead of fighting and protecting the ones he cared for…could he care for this man?

Breaking away from the kiss and taking in a few deep gulps of air, Danny looked at Vlad and smiled in a sweet yet playful way.

"Hey Vlad?"

The older man looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, interested in the sudden mood Danny way in. He made a small humming sound, showing Danny he was listening, and nearly slammed the boy onto the floor when the words left his mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving me my checkup?"

**BWAHAHAHHA! Oh man, the other version of this was much dirtier, but I'll leave something with the chocolate sauce for another story. Hoped you people liked it, because I know some of you are as twisted as twisted can be! Bub-bye! :D**


End file.
